


Boom Pow

by RimiRee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimiRee/pseuds/RimiRee
Summary: What do you mean my boobs aren't "boom pow" enough?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Boom Pow

“Do I have nice boobs?”

Noctis immediately paused as he held his fork of waffles about an inch away from his mouth. Ignis began to choke violently on the coffee he was sipping as Gladiolus casually looked up from his phone at you as if you asking the question was no real shock to him. He reached a hand behind Ignis to pat him on the back.

“Uh… how do I answer that?” Noctis said quietly from beside you. You turned your attention towards him and saw his cheeks tinted in pink.

“Is this something we should be talking about at breakfast?” Ignis said as he regained his breath.

“They aight. I mean, they’re not BOOM POW but they’re more so just pow,” Gladiolus shrugged as he focused his attention back to his phone. Meanwhile, your eyes began to water up as you lifted your boobs to inspect them.

“Y/N, can you not? We’re in public… and eating breakfast,” Ignis glared at you slightly through his glasses. You lip quivered as you looked up at him, breasts still in hands, and shook your head.

“My boobs aren’t boom pow?”

“Sure ain’t,” Gladio said.

“Gladio, you’re not helping the situation,” Ignis elbowed the man beside him. He then cleared his throat and turned his attention back to you. “Y/N, why are you inquiring about your boobs?”

“Because…” You frowned slightly as you looked out the window beside you. The boys and you were in Hammerhead, where you stayed overnight before continuing your journey to Lestallum. You all decided to eat breakfast at Takka’s diner before hitting the road. However, as everyone was waiting for their meal, Cindy, the granddaughter of the car shop’s owner, appeared outside and waved at you guys through the window. You had watched as Prompto eagerly waved back at her before excusing himself to go strike up a conversation with her.

“Prompto?” Noctis arched a brow as he looked out the window where Prompto tried to casually – but awkwardly – lean against a car while talking to Cindy. She wasn’t really paying him any attention as she was putting finishing touches on someone’s car but Prompto couldn’t take the hint.

“Look at her boobs! They’re so… out there! And nice! Like c’mon guys, tell me that’s not the first thing you noticed about her when we met her,” You turned to look at the men. Gladio wasn’t paying any attention to your question as Ignis and Noctis turned red in the face.

“Y/N, if you like Prompto, why don’t you just tell him?”

“Her boobs aren’t good enough,” Gladio snickered. You frowned as you kicked his shin under the table, causing him to snap his head up at you with a glare. “And she’s got a temper.”

“Cindy is rather beautiful, but so are you,” Ignis smiled gently at you. “Maybe try relaying your feelings to Prompto? I’m sure he’d be delighted to have a beauty like you like him.”

“I can tell him for you,” Noctis shrugged as he pulled out his cellphone and began to dial, who you were assuming, Prompto. Immediately, you leaned over the boy and snatched the phone out of his hand.

“That won’t be necessary! He’s busy,” You laughed nervously as Noctis tried to reach for his phone back.

“Nonsense, I got this,” Gladio finally put his phone down and got up from the booth. You gasped as you tried to squeeze past Noctis who blocked you from exiting the booth. Now you wished you didn’t get the window seat that you had fought over when you first arriving. Noctis smirked as he used his body weight to prevent you from pushing you out the way.

“I will climb over this table! Don’t test me!” You frowned at the boys. Gladiolus laughed as he slowly crept towards the exit of the restaurant. You knew he was enjoying watching you suffer.

“Ya’ll okay over there?” Takka called from behind the counter as he and several other people were giving your booth a weird and confused look.

“We’re fine, just stepping out for some fresh air,” Gladio smiled at Takka before turning to wink at you. He exited the building as you frantically tried to climb the table only to be held down by Noctis’s grip on your waist.

“Y/N please, act like you have some sense,” Ignis pushed him his glasses. He was trying not to laugh at you. He always did that when trying to hide his real emotions.

“You guys are killing me!” You frowned as you tried to pry Noctis’s grip from your waist. You looked out the window and saw Gladio standing with Prompto and Cindy. Your eyes widened as Gladio pointed directly towards you, causing both Prompto and Cindy to look over. Then he said something that caused Cindy to burst out in laughter and Prompto’s face to turn as red as a tomato. Gladio grinned as he pointed to you and then gestured you to come here. Immediately you shook your head no and turned away from the window.

“Go on, Y/N, I’m sure he didn’t say anything that bad,” Noctis chuckled as he finally let you go and got up from his seat to free you.

“I’m fine. My bacon is getting cold. I don’t like cold bacon,” You laughed nervously as you stuffed a piece of the meat into your mouth.

“They’re calling you over. Would you care for me to walk you over there?” Ignis offered as he watched Gladio impatiently signaling the others to get you to come outside.

“Just go. Knowing Gladio, he probably said something totally unrelated to you liking Prompto.”

Sighing, you got up from your seat but not before glaring at Noctis who only threw you an innocent smile. If he wasn’t the prince, you surely would’ve strangled him right then and there. You exited the diner and cautiously made your way over to the three people. Prompto’s eyes widened as they met yours and he quickly looked towards the ground. Cindy’s eyes, on the other hand, went to your chest then back to your face.

“I think you have a nice set of boobs, darlin. Trust me, ya don’t want these bad boys, especially in this heat,” She grinned at you as she turned to walk away. Your mouth dropped open as you turned to Gladio who only smirked at you.

“You got it from here, right? I’m going to go finish my food,” He laughed as he jogged towards the diner, leaving just you and Prompto.

“Uh… I don’t know what was said… but… um…”

“If you liked me, why didn’t you tell me?” Prompto finally looked up at you, his face still beet red. “Aren’t friends supposed to like, I don’t know, tell each other these things? Especially _best_ friends?”

He really did it. Gladiolus really told Prompto you liked him. What was this, high school? Your life was over. Prompto wouldn’t return your feelings. He was too “in love” with Cindy. The rest of this road trip was going to be hella awkward.

“I mean… I don’t know…?” You shrugged as you turned away from him and kicked the gravel under your feet. You did not sign up for this today.

“I’m glad someone told me! I almost gave up on you for Cindy!” Your head immediately looked up to him as a wide grin was on his face. “I’ve liked you since high school!”

“Oh… um… well then, I like you, Prompto. A lot.” You shyly said as you turned away from him again. Your eyes widened as you suddenly felt his arms wrap around you and his lips press against your forehead.

“I’m so happy to finally hear that! Also, I don’t care what Gladio says, I think your boobs are boom pow!”

You snarled as Prompto said this. Gladiolus was going to get strangled – but not before you thank him to the stars and back for helping you get the one you liked.


End file.
